Era Uma Vez Sonhos Doces
by Watashinomori
Summary: Boa noite, meu anjo, o mundo caminha numa direção que não queremos, porém tudo que podemos é apenas acompanhar. :SlashYaoi::PuppyLove:


**Era Uma Vez Sonhos Doces**

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu, tudo da J.K.

**Aviso: **AU, levemente angainst

**Sinopse: **Boa noite, meu anjo, o mundo caminha numa direção que não queremos, porém tudo que podemos é apenas acompanhar.

**Shipper: **Sirius e Remus

**Tema: **Reencarnação

**N/A: **Missão 30 fics Fanfic Br... Será que eu vou acabar fazendo as 30 fics antes de colocarem meu nome dentro da missão?

**Não revisei essa fic... ela foi escrita num horário absurdo e eu tava morrendo de sono... então por favor perdoem os erros... eu to postando mais duas fics na mesma condição... provavelmente semana que vem eu estou arrumando todas... **

----

Era uma vez uma casa pequenina, quase sem móveis, completamente sem luxo, porém seu dono era feliz, porque pela primeira vez ele era livre. Ele podia correr e pular, podia sentar-se ao chão e pintar. Na verdade sua casa era cheia de pinturas, de pequenos lobos de pelos dourados e de um lindo garoto de olhos âmbares. A pintura desse garoto era a que mais se repetia. Naquela casinha pequena morava um príncipe, o príncipe encantado de um pequeno lobo de pelúcia. Mas agora o lobo jazia queimado dentro de uma redoma de cristal e ouro branco, a única coisa de valor na casa, mas para o príncipe, a única coisa de valor era o que estava guardado dentro da redoma, seu único amigo e amante, Moony, o Lobo.

Anos haviam se passado desde que o pequeno lobo fora jogado na lareira pelo padre sob as ordens de sua mãe. Anos que o reino vivia uma longa seca e as caçadas resultavam em fracasso, anos em que as crianças nasciam cada vez mais feias e havia menos amor, que a guerra ameaçava assolar, que os sábios perdiam seu intelecto. Anos em que ele confirmara que não fora apenas Afrodite e Diana que cuidaram de seu adorado romance. Remus Lupin, o protegido das deusas, fora morto e todo o reino fora assolado por sua ira, exceto o príncipe, que fugira do castelo. Ele tinha um poço em sua propriedade, animais próprios para o consumo surgiam em seu quintal três vezes ao dia, sua árvore dava frutos, sua inteligência não diminuía e os inimigos ignoravam sua cabana. Ninguém ousava entrar em seus terrenos temendo o ódio ainda maior das deusas. Sirius Black, o protegido dos deuses.

Mas nenhum dos presentes dos deuses lhe trazia felicidade, aos poucos sua tristeza comovia ainda mais deuses, aos poucos ele recebia mais dons, mas ainda assim tudo que ele queria era o seu amado Moony.

Assim Afrodite foi ter com Morpheu, o acordando de seu longo sono.

-Morpheu, por favor, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer – chamou. – Tão forte é este desejo que vim pessoalmente.

Reconhecendo na deusa a verdade ele, apesar de sonolento, concordou com a cabeça.

-Os mortos não hão de voltar pelo Aqueronte, apenas Hércules o fez uma vez, porém era meio-deus. Seria procurar afronta em Hades trazer um morto de volta a vida. Por isso eu vos peço que mande a alma de um servo de Diana toda noite de lua cheia para os sonhos de um príncipe. Assim ele não voltaria a vida e o príncipe poderia vê-lo novamente.

-É meio difícil o que me pede, e não quero briga com nenhum deus, mas por consideração a você irei fazer o que me pede.

E assim, naquela mesma noite, Morpheu ergueu-se de onde dormia e foi ao mundo inferior.

Para o príncipe Sirius aquela era apenas mais uma noite normal, era lua cheia, mas seu lobo não viraria homem. Deitou-se calmamente, pousando sua cabeça contra o travesseiro. Fechou os olhos e imediatamente caiu no sono.

Estava num lugar em que nunca estivera. Era um lindo campo aberto, havia um tapete de flores brancas e frágeis que exalavam um doce perfume, a luz da lua iluminava todo o lugar e uma pessoa que se sentava contra a única árvore no lugar. Um salgueiro. Seus galhos caiam até o chão formando uma cortina diante do garoto. Ele lançava um olhar triste para a lua e então Sirius soube que estava nos campos Elísios. Então o garoto que estava a sua frente...

-REMUS – correu até ele. Não se importando em esmagar as pequenas plantas.

Os olhos âmbar desceram até sua figura e ele pôs-se a chorar.

-Está morto, Sirius?

-Não sei, eu apenas dormir e surgi aqui.

Então uma figura de um belo rapaz surgiu em sua frente ostentando um sorriso sonolento.

-Vim a pedido de Afrodite, que está atormentada com a separação de vocês. Ela me pediu para levar o jovem Remus ao seu amado, mas isso não me é possível. Eu poderia me passar por Remus e aparecer para Sirius, mas seria errado com a deusa, então eu me esforcei ao máximo e trouxe o Sirius do sonho aos campos Elísios para encontrar seu amado. Apenas quando a lua estiver completamente cheia. Só permanecerá aqui uma noite ao mês. Mortos não podem voltar a vida nem em sonhos. Proserpina prometeu acobertá-los de Hades. Aproveitem – e sumiu.

Os garotos entreolharam-se. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em suas faces.

-Boa noite, meu anjo – sussurraram um para o outro, antes de se beijarem.

Lado a lado sentaram, abraçados, Sirius agora imensamente maior que, Moony.

-Quanto tempo?

-Dez longos anos. Dez anos para eu poder ver seu rosto de novo – disse enquanto acariciava a face do pequeno garoto.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. Moony aninhado no colo do outro, sorriam cúmplices.

Então o sol apareceu e Sirius desvaneceu do mundo dos mortos para surgir em sua cama. Durante todo o mês ambos passaram o tempo todo ansiando o encontro. Sirius não pintava e quase não comia. Remus não saía debaixo do salgueiro. Inevitavelmente a lua cheia apareceu novamente.

-Boa noite, anjo.

E assim foi, por quatro anos.

Quando naquela noite Sirius preparava-se para dormir e sonhar nos campos Elísios, houve um eclipse lunar. Ele viu com tristeza no olhar a lua ser coberta por uma longa sombra negra. Apoiou-se na janela mirando o lindo espetáculo com o coração na mão. Correu para a cama e deitou-se, obrigou-se a dormir antes que a lua sumisse completamente. Sonhou apenas. Nada de voltar para seu Moony. Soube que Morpheu e Diana tinham sido descobertos. Hades agora tirara o feitiço que o levava de encontro a seu amado. Apoiando-se contra o batente da janela ele viu perfeitamente as palavras no céu "porque os mortos não voltam e os vivos não os visitam".

Chorando, Sirius correu dali. Foi para longe, bem longe, levando somente Moony consigo.

Sentou-se numa pedra diante de uma fonte e podia ver as crináias (ninfas de água doce Náiades relacionadas às fontes) lançando olhares compadecidos a sua pessoa. Via as dríades (ninfas das florestas) olhando por entre as árvores. E viu alguém se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado. Era uma velha de longos cabelos brancos e vestes de linho. Estava suja e ao aparecer todas as ninfas sumiram.

-Tamanha tristeza não devia caber em tão belos olhos.

-Tamanha infelicidade não devia caber em uma só vida – sussurrou de volta. – Sempre fui sozinho, até que Diana me agraciou com um presente. Então cristãos me roubaram esse presente. As deusas apiedaram-se de mim e arrumaram uma maneira de me devolver, mas Hades o tomou desta vez. Não posso contra um deus!

-Sim, Hades é poderoso. Mas eu posso ajudá-lo, és sincero e eu afeiçoei a você quando Diana me contou sua história. Por isso posso apenas lhe dar uma resposta. Suba aos céus como um dos cães de Orion, eu erguerei Remus como o outro. Serão as Sirius Alpha e Sirius Beta, juntos no firmamento. Eu buscarei a ira de Hades que tomou para si a missão de trancar o pequeno Moony em seu reino. Ele está condenando seu garoto ao Tártaro. Eu farei isso porque mortos não voltam à vida.

-Por favor – ele sussurrou.

-Remus não será visível daqui, apenas você o verá. Ele está apagado de todos, morto, é o que ele estará. Apenas você será visto, provavelmente culpado por muitos infortúnios devido sua história. Aquele quem os deuses amavam, aquele que fez os deuses esquecerem o mundo.

-Mas assim estarei com Remus, eu aceito. Apenas me diz seu nome.

-Ceres, a mãe da terra.

-Mãe, bondosa seja, o faça.

Ela sorriu.

-Apenas durma, Sirius.

Então ele fechou os olhos, sentiu-se quente e leve. Quando os abriu sua luz o impedia de enxergar, então olhou para o lado e viu Remus sorrindo para ele.

-Boa noite, minha estrela, mortos não voltam à vida, mas agora somos estrelas eternas. E juntos ficaremos para sempre.

-Sim. Boa noite, minha estrela.

Sob os olhos da noite ficaram juntos. Assistidos pelos deuses e mortais. Ninguém soube da existência da outra metade de Sirius e se perguntavam como uma estrela podia brilhar tanto estando solitária. Mas com Moony ao seu lado, Sirius conseguia forças para ser a estrela mais brilhante do firmamento, mesmo que mortos não reencarnassem.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Isso não foi completamente invenção... mas a lenda de Sirius e Remus é completamente criada por mim, afinal a lenda do Moony é com o Romulus e Roma! E todos sabem disso.

"Sistema Binário

Em 1844, Friedrich Wilhelm Bessel deduzira que Sirius era na verdade um sistema binário e em 1862 Alvan Graham Clark identificara a estrela companheira, apelidando-a de Sirius B ou, carinhosamente, "o cachorrinho", sendo que as duas estrelas orbitam entre si separadas por 20 unidades astronômicas aproximadamente. A estrela visível a olho nu é actualmente referida como Sirius A.

Em 1915 astrônomos do Observatório de Monte Wilson determinaram que Sirius B era uma anã branca, a primeira a ser descoberta. Curiosamente, isso significa que Sirius B terá tido originalmente uma massa muito superior à de Sirius A."

Tirado da Wikipédia

Para a Magalud, que no livejournal mandou um comentário dizendo como eu devia revisar a fic (isso porque ela é muito legal... mas eu sou uma chata que acabou não revisando . )... DESCULPE, mas meu pc deu pau essa semana e non deu, mas eu juro que pra semana que vem eu tento revisar todas as fics, e colocar certinhos os nomes... me perdoe por favor tia Magalud... mas eu escrevi isso muito tarde mesmo, com tanto sono que nem sei como eu tive coragem de escrever!


End file.
